


The Tenth Generation

by Silvergoldensun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergoldensun/pseuds/Silvergoldensun
Summary: Throughout his training as Vongola Decimo one of the many regrets Tsuna possessed was how he'd dragged so many innocents into his bloodstained life. Much to his surprise he late finds this assumption to be less than accurate.





	

When Tsuna was fourteen he discovered just why it was that Yamamoto's dad knew the Shigure Soen Ryu sword fighting style, and thinking back, he really shouldn't have been so surprised to know that he used to be a hitman. After all, with the way Reborn goes on about Yamamoto being a naturally born hitman, that had to have come from some where.  


When Tsuna was sixteen he met Kyoko and Ryohei's parents for the first time...when they had information on a yakuza family that had been being a bother for a while that they wanted to sell him. Meeting them explained a lot about why Kyoko was so good at manipulating people, Ryohei, of course, was a category all his own.  


When Tsuna was eighteen he discovered that Fon was, in fact, Hibari's great uncle and that the Hibari family was well known amongst the underworld elite for it's strong men and woman. This came as a surprise to absolutely no one but when word got out that a Hibari was the future Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian, they became a lot more respected.  


When Tsuna was twenty Chrome finally consented to the surgery necessary to replace her missing organs, and discovered she and Mukuro were siblings, which, actually explained a lot. Mukuro, of course, had known all along. Nothing changed, really, except that Chrome began to refer to Mukuro as Nii-sama rather than Mukuro-sama and Mukuro began to call Chrome his "darling little sister" rather than his "precious Chrome".  


When Tsuna was twenty two he met the couple in charge of the japanese branch of Vongola's legal department, a no nonsense duo known as the Kurokawas. This was also when Hana finally confronted him about how she knew exactly what her best friend and boyfriend were getting up to with him and that, since it was obviously not going to stop any time soon, she was taking it on herself to make sure they all stayed out of jail.  


When Tsuna was twenty four he finally asked Kyoko to marry him, as it turned out, she'd been expecting it for years and had been undergoing training to become the wife of a Boss underneath the one woman known best for whipping out the perfect wives for mafiosos, a woman Tsuna had actually already met when Haru introduced the group to her parents.  


When Tsuna was twenty six he was having coffee with Reborn when it hit him that everyone in his Family had connections to the underworld long before they'd become entangled with him. This realization that he hadn't, in fact, forced a bunch of civilians into lives they could have other wise avoided filled him with a lot of relief and made him want to bang his head against the table at his obliviousness.  


He should have known that Reborn knew exactly what he was doing when he forced Tsuna into gathering his Family. He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because something never really sat right with me how Reborn was so willing to drag ordinary civilians into the mafia despite putting so much emphasis on Omerta.


End file.
